


"Our times.."

by kagss



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagss/pseuds/kagss
Summary: Some one shots and drabbles. All chapters will be complete stories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay another series of crappy stories which were written for myself..believe me they are too crappy and sorry for the late if someone wanted to read my shitty stories. There might be many typos because I have written anything that came to my mind. I'm uploading 2 one shots this time.

And only two of them were left to practice was when the rains came. 

Bhuvi wanted to take shelter but Hardik stopped him by pulling him towards himself. And there they stood like only the two of them were remaining in the world no one else. 

The raining got harder, both of them became really wet but they could care less.

Hardik’s strands of hair were coming in front of his eyes and bhuvi saw that and couldn’t hold himself and kissed hardik’s wet lips.

Hardik kissed him back and bhuvi could feel hardik’s tongue dancing in his mouth.

 

Hardik’s one hand was on bhuvi’s waist and the other one on bhuvi’s cheek.

Bhuvi’s hands were exploring hardik’s hair while getting more n more tangled into them.

After they parted,bhuvi was patting, because hardik kissed too hard, bhuvi’s hands being on hardik’s shoulders. they were staring at each other eyes like there nothing else beautiful.

Then Hardik said “dude my eyes will come out if you kept staring at them so hard.”

“WHAT THE FUCK HARDIK THIS WAS A REALLY GOOD MOMENT AND YOU HAD TO RUIN IT?!” yelled bhuvi.

 

Then they finally went to the room.

Bhuvi was done showering then Hardik went to shower.

“Hey where is the hair dryer??” shouted hardik only to see that bhuvi had slept with his hair being wet.

“who sleeps with wet hair you could get a fever!!!!” but then he saw bhuvi’s exhausted face and stopped thinking to wake him up.

He tried his best not to wake him up so he used his towel to dry his hair.

He was sitting besides bhuvi on the bed and after he was over he pulled the covers over him and was going to kiss bhuvi-

“No sneak kisses when I’m sleeping.” said bhuvi.

“WHAT YOU WERE AWAKE ALL ALONG?”

“no I wasn’t but you drying my hair woke me up.”

Hardik was red like tomato and bhuvi was laughing.   
“now let’s sleep.”


	2. Cozy moments.

So they came back to hotel after they had won the 2nd ODI with the west Indies.

Hardik was so tired that when they reached their room he came in sat on the table and almost dozed of there with the bag being on his shoulders.

Bhuvi also came in saw Hardik dozing off, Bhuvi said “hey don’t sleep on the table now!!!” and went to sit on the couch. Hardik got up from the table hearing that dropped down his bag and went to the couch’s direction.

Bhuvi was sitting there and Hardik came there, he laid on the couch n put his head on bhuvi’s thighs.

“Hey this isn’t bed either.” said Bhuvi.

“Come on for some time please.”

“My legs are gonna get numbbbbb.” cried Bhuvi.

“Dont complain now, for some time let me have this pillow of yours.” said Hardik. 

Bhuvi started playing with Hardik’s hair saying “your hair is so smooth, Why do you use so much gel???!” 

Hardik only hummed.

Why do you use so much gel bro? 

Hardik yelled “Shut up for a second!!!!”

Then bhuvi started stroking Hardik’s head very softly n he saw Hardik’s pleasant face when he was doing that, then bhuvi said “your today’s batting was mindblowing man, everyone was awestruck!”

“oh come on DONT.REMIND.ME.OF.THAT.” said pouting Hardik.

Bhuvi thought that Hardik looked so cute while pouting and could not control his laughter.

Then Hardik also lifted his arm and started playing with bhuvi’s hair n said “your hair is softer than mine.”

“Today’s catch was so amazing Hardik, and your bowling was literally mindblowing!!! you played really brilliantly today!!!”

“Your bowling is much more amazing and brilliant….” said hardik in a smaller voice as he drifted off to sleep.

“I seriously love you” said bhuvi and kissed hardik as he was sleeping and then also dozed off.


	3. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to see the sky full of stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have written this chapter during their series with WI. I know no one is waiting for such shitty fic updates, so this might be my last fic on hardik/bhuvi. And if someone is still gonna read this don't expect anything, its still shitty. Its chutiyapa (my fic). And I don't remember what actually happened during the match so everything is solely my imagination. Lol the last line is so cheeky

They won the first match against West indies, Hardik being the man of the match.  
Hardik did very good with bat and bowl both.  
Bhuvi thought how did he get an amazing guy like this to be his lover, he doesn’t know, still he was really thankful for him being his better half.  
He wanted to gift Hardik something for him being the man of the match today.

 

Hardik loved stargazing. So bhuvi did know one place for stargazing near to their hotel where they were staying.  
So Bhuvi took Hardik there to give him a surprise.  
He was covering hardik’s eyes and as they reached their spot he let go.  
And Hardik saw one of the best views he had ever seen in his life. He was so happy that he hugged Bhuvi really hard saying “Thank you i love you!!!!”

 

They spread a sheet to lie on and observe the stars.  
Bhuvi’s head was lying on Hardik’s shoulder and Hardik’s was on the sheet.  
Hardik said “ there thats scorpio! and yeah that’s Aquarius! Its so beautiful i could never get bored of looking at them.  
And there bhuvi was not observing the shining stars but Hardik’s shining face and his happiness.  
Hardik’s happiness was his own happiness.

 

The way Hardik was passionately describing everything bhuvi was watching everything.  
Then finally Hardik asked sleepy eyed "Are you gonna look the stars for even a one minute?”  
“OH Im sorry, its not like that.”  
“I was looking at your face the whole time which was making me fall in love with you more n more” like he was going to tell Hardik this. It would sound nothing more than an excuse. So he moved where he could not see his face and focus on the stars.  
And there his head was lying on Hardik’s stomach.

 

So then pointing at the sky full of stars, bhuvi asked “which is that zodiac?”  
He didn’t get any answer so he got up and looked at hardik who was sleeping soundly like a minute ago he wasn’t talking at all.  
By seeing Hardik’s face he thought he doesn’t want anything anymore if he could look at this peaceful face for eternity.

 

He went close to Hardik’s face to plant a kiss on his lips but he was caught.  
“HAHA payback for the last time!” said Hardik.  
And yes bhuvi was not happy. “uhmm…sorry….i wasn’t acti-   
and yes bhuvi kissed him. "Payback for the last time from my side too.”  
said bhuvi. Hardik couldn’t help but blush real hard.“i love you.” said bhuvi.  
“Thank you for this amazing gift and i love you too”  
And they kissed each other under a sky full of stars.


End file.
